1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a feed converter system for small wind energy systems.
2. The Prior Art
Inverter devices are known from the photovoltaic sector, with which the direct voltage obtained from photo cells can be converted into alternating voltage of a suitable number of volts for the operation of household appliances, for example, or for feed into the power network. Such devices from the photovoltaic sector are usually also used in connection with small wind energy systems, since devices specifically developed for small wind energy systems are often not economically efficient. However, since the wind energy systems are generally equipped with alternating current generators, a rectifier has to be additionally disposed between generator and inverter, in contrast to photovoltaic systems, in order to convert the alternating current having variable frequency, generated by the generator, into an alternating current having a constant frequency of 50 Hz or 60 Hz, which is suitable for being fed into the power network. However, such a combination of devices is complicated during installation, and is not easily manageable, because of the need for different devices. In addition, there is the fact that the small wind energy systems require additional load resistors for start-up or as over-voltage protection, so that at least one additional device is added, further increasing the aforementioned disadvantages.